Pictures of the Past
by Rainbow820
Summary: Au, Kol never dies and everything from that point on. The Original family and a few others have had it with Mystic Falls. They move to New Orleans to start over. Watch them battle old and new enemies, fights between siblings, new loves old loves. It is going to one hell of an Adventure. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Au. Kol didn't die he cut off Jeremy's arm and left the house. The original family is moving to New Orleans. Caroline pays a visit to them on moving day. Complete AU, they took back the large house Marcel was living in. Marcel Cammy, Davina, and Hailey will play different roles than in the Originals story line. There won't be as many threats.

* * *

Caroline walked into the room she knew to be Klaus's drawing room. She seems someone in the closet and hopes it's Klaus.

" Caroline darling can I help you ?" Klaus's younger brother Kol asks.

" I'm just waiting for Klaus, what are you doing?" She asks.

" Nik will be back soon he's on a hunt. I found the first drawings Nik ever did. They are stone carvings. See here is Bekah's, Elijah, Finn, our mother, Maria, and I." Kol says tracing his fingers over Maria. He walks out of the closet, he lays them out for her to see.

" Who's Maria?" Caroline asks an odd sense of jealousy rising in her.

" She is a thousand years dead but don't worry she was my wife not Nik's " Kol reveals.

" Seriously you married, caring about any but yourself?" Caroline asks with a laugh. Kol smirks and turns to face her.

" I cared about my sibling, more than they cared about me. When Mikael discovered Nik's drawings he almost beat him. I had made a deal after one bloody beating of my brother from my father to take the beatings of all my siblings. I got Elijah and Rebekah's punishments for that day. I had magic and I was really good I used to heal my siblings when they got hurt. Not they ever noticed but the more they misbehaved the more I couldn't go out and play, the more I had to lie in bed coughing up blood from the worst beatings. It was always Nik in everyone's eyes. All the girls wanted him or Lijah. Not Maria though, she and her family were from Spain. She had black hair, ridiculously bright green eyes like candy green. Cathy had them too" Kol says and Caroline feels her tears building.

" Who was Cathy ?" Caroline asks.

" Her full name was Cathleen Kolson, my pride and joy " Kol says his own voice cracking.

Caroline made no comment on his voice, " Your daughter is there a drawing of her?" Caroline asks.

" No but you know grass in the summer when it's perfectly green imagine those eyes and then everything else about Cathy looked like me. Her face, her hair color, her hair line, everything" Kol explains.

" What happened to them ?" Caroline asks sitting next to him on the floor.

" Maria was a werewolf but Cathy got the witch gene. Maria activated the curse when someone tried to kill Cathy over losing a grandson to my father. They knew I was out and not to go against a Mikaelson, what they didn't know was I taught Maria how to use a dagger. She slit the man's throat and activated her curse. When it was known she was a werewolf no one tried again until I was turned. Then they thought Cathy would be a monster like her father, I killed anyone who got in my way. One day I was out and two men got in I had to make a choice. Maria, Cathy, or I could try to save them both and potentially lose one or them both. I chose Cathy without a second thought they killed my wife in front of me. In retaliation I killed the murders entire family line. " Kol says. Caroline puts a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm so sorry " she says and he smiles at her.

" Nik is here darling " he says his mask back on and he walks away. Klaus comes up the stairs seeing a teary eyes Caroline and drops beside her.

" What is wrong love?" Klaus asks.

" Your brother just told me about his wife. Did you ever know he was taking beatings for you after the one in the barn you told me about?" Caroline asks.

" No I didn't you think I would've let my little brother do that for me. " Klaus says a sudden new anger for Mikael overwhelming him.

" He also told me your drawings led him to get a lot more beatings, because they weren't a man's activity " Caroline says.

" Well singing wasn't either I'm sure he got himself plenty " Klaus jokes.

" He sings ?" Caroline asks picking up the slab of Kol.

" Sung, to his daughter mostly. He is very good but won't since he had to leave her behind " Klaus says.

" He is going to sing for me. Oh right I'm here to tell you I'll take you up on your offer I'll go with you " Caroline informs him.

" You should know that Haley girl I may have gotten her pregnant " Klaus says.

" That's impossible " Caroline says.

" I'm afraid my werewolf side decided it wasn't " Klaus informs her.

" No, no I can't deal. I need to think " Caroline says her chest constricting. Her throat feels like it is tightening.

" Take all the time you need love " Klaus says and she speeds away. In her vampire speed she slams into someone's chest when she goes to leave the house.

" Come on " Kol says pulling her away and towards his car.

" Where are we going?" Caroline asks.

" Out you need a drink " Kol says. They drive out of town neither wanting to be seen by people they know.

" Thanks " she says as they pull into a little bar in the next town. It is completely empty except for a bartender who looks drunk on his own supply.

" Please my brother knocks someone up and then invites the girl to go live with them, even I feel bad. Besides emotions that I have pushed down for a long time resurfaced. Like fatherhood and depression so I need a drink too " Kol admits.

" Well those are feelings you could shed some light onto your brother. I want him to be happy and if he can have a child great but I panicked " Caroline admits. " What advice would you give him?" Caroline asks.

" Hold onto every second and don't waste it or you'll regret it for the rest of your eternal existence " Kol says pulling a bottle out from behind the counter.

" Wow deep, tell you what you sing me a song over at the karaoke bar and I'll come to New Orleans " Caroline says.

" I may be in a self loathing mood but I could still kill you and Nik for telling you about that " Kol says.

" Oh please don't flatter yourself and go sing I'll pick the song " Caroline says. He rolls his eyes but gets up on stage anyways.

" I haven't heard that many songs so let me pick " Kol says snatching the book from her. He points to one and she grins.

" Karaoke doesn't start for a few hours " the barkeep says.

" Put on Walk Like an Egyptian and then shut up and enjoy the song " Caroline compels.

" I'll enjoy the song " he says grabbing the music and putting it on.

" Record this " she compels the bar tending handing him her phone.

Kol rolls his eyes at Caroline and starts singing.

 _All the old paintings on the tombs_

 _They do the sand dance don't you know_

 _If they move too quick (oh whey oh)_

 _They're falling down like a domino_

Unable to help herself she gets up on the stage grabbing the other mic and sings the next verse.

 _All the bazaar men by the Nile_

 _They got the money on a bet_

 _Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)_

 _They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

Kol smiles at her shaking his head before taking the next verse with her,

 _Foreign types with the hookah pipes say_

 _Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_

 _Walk like an Egyptian_

They finish the song together and by the end are both smiling like lunatics, well Kol is a lunatic.

" See come with us to New Orleans and you might grow on me enough to convince me to another Karaoke night " Kol says.

" I guess I'm coming then " she says making him grin.

" Caroline we were so worried. Why are you with him?" Elena demands walking in no body guards with her.

" Where are Stefan and Damon?" Caroline asks.

" They didn't want to come told me you were fine and that you could go have fun, but apparently not if you're with him. Did he compel you? " Elena asks glaring at Kol.

" I can have fun he was being nice and dealing with my problems, in fact I got him to sing a song with me " Caroline says.

" _My_ amazing singing skills made _you_ get up and sing with me " Kol taunts putting emphasises on my and you.

" Hah more like you butchered the song so badly I had to help you " Caroline teases right back. He rolls his eyes but keeps silent and they both look back to Elena.

" Care I don't understand " Elena says looking between them.

" I'm moving to New Orleans to live with the Mikaelson's " Caroline says.

" No I can't let you I mean the monster behind you cut off Jeremy's arm " Elena snaps moving forward. Caroline moves back into Kol, who puts her behind him. He shows his fangs snarling at her. Elena thinking she is invincible shows her fangs and launches herself at Kol. In one quick motion he snaps Elena's neck and turns to Caroline.

" Are you ok?" He asks looking her surprised expression.

" Yeah it's just it has alway been Elena, ' let's make sure Elena is ok first', ' anyone can get hurt as long as Elena is safe'. Never me " Caroline says.

" Well as your self appointed best friend I should think so " Kol admits.

" Funny " Caroline says smiling. She thinks how she has never had a best friend always second to Elena and her needs.

" Oh I'm serious for once now let's go before she wakes up despite your anger towards her you wouldn't like it if I staked her right now" Kol says and they walk to his car. He speeds them towards Caroline's house.

* * *

Rebekah in a split decision goes to the Salvatore boarding house, she wanted to say goodbye to her old friend and his arrogant older brother who she couldn't get out of her head. She knew the brothers were together, after Kol cut off little Gilbert's arm he explained to them all what Silas was, Damon broke up with Elena for she tried to get both brothers to help her go after the cure. She flirted with Stefan and when he told her it wouldn't work she slapped him. Damon had a break through and realized how much like Katherine she was. Rebekah had been there for the whole messy ordeal.

 _One week ago:_

 _" You cowards Kol is insane he doesn't know what he is talking about Jeremy is in the hospital right now. Stefan you and Damon both love me why won't you help me ?" Elena demands._

 _" Elena I don't love you not like the way you are thinking anymore I wouldn't do that to Damon " Stefan says._

 _" He would to you stop trying to defend him he told me he won't be human with me " Elena says reaching her hand up to touch his cheek. At that moment Rebekah and Damon went to eavesdrop at the edge of the forest._

 _" No Elena " Stefan snaps pushing her hand down. She growls at not getting her way, reaches up her hand and slaps him as hard as she can muster._

 _" Elena " Damon shouts with acid in his tone._

 _" Damon " she says a bit of happiness in her voice._

 _" You'll help me " she says smiling at her sire. Stefan looks down tears in his eyes and Damon's protectiveness kicks into overdrive._

 _" Hey Stef you ok?" He asks ignoring his girlfriend._

 _" Yeah I just thought " Stefan says looking at him to Elena._

 _" That I would choose her first" Damon finishes. " Not anymore fratellino " Damon says resting his hand on his brother's shoulder._

 _" Damon what are you doing why won't you help me I want to be human " Elena snaps._

 _" I don't think your want is good enough to destroy the world, it would make me happy if you left us alone for awhile " Damon says and she nods walking away because of the sire bond. Stefan looks at his brother and Damon pulls his little brother into a hug. Rebekah stood watching wishing her brothers would just work it out._

She hated that she knew he was no good but still wanted him. The fact he was stronger than most vampires his age made her interested. The way he didn't have to turn off his humanity to kill amused her. She wanted him maybe it was the fact she didn't want Elena to have him or she genuinely was falling in love she didn't know. She knocks and Stefan opens the door.

" Rebekah hey do you know what Kol is up to because we got a call from Elena saying he snapped her neck and Caroline didn't do anything " Stefan says.

" No and despite popular belief Kol is older than me so I have no control over what he does take it up with Klaus. Besides he tried to kill me when he went off his rocker so we aren't on the best of terms. I just wanted to say goodbye we are moving to New Orleans all of us and Caroline. " Rebekah says.

" Well come in then Elena will be fine " Damon says from behind a glass of blood in hand.

" Of course please " Stefan says stepping aside. Damon flashes a grin at Rebekah, he feels something he doesn't with Elena while looking at her. Like he doesn't have to walk on eggshells to preserve her feelings and could be with her. He shakes his head not knowing where these thoughts were coming from. Rebekah checks her phone and smiles at the video Caroline sent her.

" What is that?" Damon asks walking over.

" My brother and Caroline singing " Rebekah replies unconsciously leaning towards him. She presses play and her eyes light up at seeing her brother with real joy on his face. Stefan watches the two move to each other, the glances and he is waiting for them to start kissing in front of him.

" Wow I expected him to be really bad " Damon says when she shuts off the video.

" No he used to sing when we were human it was the only thing that could make me fall asleep after a bad dream " Rebekah says. " Don't tell him I told you or he will put a dagger in my heart " she adds.

" Well we will miss you and your whole family when you've gone " Damon says.

" You could come " Rebekah says before biting her tongue. Why would she say such a thing she says mentally berating herself.

" I don't know up to you fratellino " Damon says smiling at his brother.

" Well you are the older one and you clearly want to go I am in " Stefan says. He can't but grin when Damon calls him that.

" We need to get away from Mystic Falls, New Orleans that is one hell of a city " Damon says.

" I have to ask my brothers but I'm sure they will not mind " Rebekah says.

* * *

" Alright I'm ready to go " Caroline says putting her bag at her feet.

" You know you can come back your a vampire you can do what ever you want, some of the lesser vampires loose sight of that. For example when Damon first moved here I heard he was a monster a true vampire who relished in the kill. But when a Petrova doppleganer came along he tried to be human again. " Kol says.

" He also abused me and used me as a sex slave. Although his blood did change me even if Katherine killed me " Caroline says.

" Well I can kill him for you if you would like " Kol says.

" No but I just sent the video to Rebekah so " Caroline says giggling when he glares at her.

" I'm going to kill you now. And we just became best friends " he says shaking his head. She rolls her eyes and they pull back into the mansions driveway.

" Well best friends don't kill each other just so you know " she says getting out of the car.

" That's just too bad then " Kol says with an exagerated sigh.

" Well at least this way you still have a best friend" Caroline says going into his now empty house.

" Everything was moved in trucks earlier today. Nik and Elijah are in New Orleans " Kol says reading a text from Bekah. " Apparently the Salvatore brothers are coming with, Bekah invited them. Nik and 'Lijah said it was ok " Kol adds.

" Wow I thought the idea was to get away from Mystic Falls not bring the whole crew " Caroline says.

" Trust me I knew Damon in 1912 getting away from Mystic Falls will do him good, he just needs his little brother " Kol says looking around the house.

" Why are we here?" Caroline asks.

" Waiting for Bekah she is riding with us. Damon and Stefan are taking Damon's car so everyone will be in New Orleans soon " Kol says.

" Let's go I have to get my few bags " Rebekah says bluring up the stairs.

* * *

Three hours later New Orleans:

" We are here " Kol annoucnes waking up his friend and sister.

" Alright I was promised a nice room and new wardrobe " Caroline says. Kol hands her one of his many credit cards.

" Later tonight you and I can go shopping " Rebekah says.

" Sure that'll be fun " Caroline says getting her bag. Kol takes Rebekah's and she walks behind them. They are greeted by Elijah.

" The Salvatore brothers are already here and moved into their rooms. Damon must drive 100 miles over the speed limits at least " he says letting them in.

" Oh loosen up 'Lijah " Kol says walking in towards his old room.

" If it isn't my least favorite Mikaelson, Klaus's little toy, and my favorite Mikaelson " Marcel says.

" You know I'm hurt Marcel, and don't speak that way about Caroline she isn't Nik's toy. I bet she could kick your ass " Kol says moving to walk past Marcel.

" You tormented me as a child let's see if you still can " Marcel says. Kol sees Damon walk out of his room and wipe the blood off his lip. Stefan rolls his eyes at his brother and leans against the wall to watch this.

" Alright it's been a long day Marcelus I'm really not in the mood for a fight " Kol says and Marcel speeds towards him, Kol moves and quickly snaps his neck. He steps over him and walks towards his room. Everyone shakes there head they had expected that outcome.

" Where is Klaus?" Caroline asks.

" Out with Haley " Elijah responds. She frowns and Kol turns winking at her in reassurance.

" Kol please refrain from drawing too much attention to us " Elijah calls after his brother.

" Enough 'Lijah you are not my father " Kol says in a normal voice knowing his brother can hear him.

" No I am your older brother and " Elijah starts.

" And I have the daggers. Oh and the white oak steak just ask Bex " Kol says shutting his door.

" What of the White Oak Dagger?" Elijah asks.

" Kol went mad a week ago cut off Jeremy's arm killed or we thought he killed professor Shane. He was terrified Silas could be risen so he did everything to stop us. I was selfish and wanted the cure. I tried to dagger him but you know how he is with words I paused and he turned and almost steaked me. Nik pushed him away but he left. The Gilbert's tried to kill him. Instead he snapped Elena's neck and knocked out Jeremy. He cut off the arm with the hunters mark and left him bleeding in his dinning room for his sister to find " Rebekah explains.

" Why did you not listen to his warnings?" Elijah asks.

" We did after words but it took a little bit. We understand now that is why we are in New Orleans" Rebekah says.

" I see and Caroline is here because?" Elijah asks.

" I invited her " Klaus says walking into the room with Haley. " What happened to Marcel?" he asks.

" He tried to fight Kol who just left the house " Damon says.

" Ahh Damon and Stefan welcome I'm sure you will be useful in my fight to fully reclaim the city from Marcel " Klaus says.

" What ever you need " Stefan replies.

" Unlike Saint Stefan I'm fine with killing, he won't be turning off his humanity " Damon says. The group knows not to against the brothers. Especially Damon when Stefan was involved. Stefan rolls his eyes but moves nearer to his older brother.

" Ugh what happened after I was out " Marcel asks.

" We laughed at you and decided that it was your own stupid fault for going after Kol " Klaus says.

" And where is the bastard ?" Marcel demands.

" Probably off comiting mass murder " Klaus replies.

" Not in this city he needs to be stopped " Marcel demands.

" Too bad for you and I because he stole the daggers " Klaus replies smiling at Caroline. " I would invite you to stay in my room but I'm sure you want you choose your own room " Klaus says.

" Take your pick " Rebekah says heading towards her room.

" We need to find Kol I have a deal with the humans he will ruin it within an hour " Marcel says.

" Oh calm down " Kol says coming back in.

" Where did you go ?" Elijah asks.

" Outside to cool down before I start killing people. Besides I have a room to put together " he says and everyone else nods getting on it.

By nightfall humans are coming in and out putting together rooms, Kol has a California King sized bed with black silk sheets. The rest of his room his pretty dull but he has dark objects stashed all around it. His wardrobe is filled with designer clothes. Caroline goes with sky blue Egyptian cotton. Her closet is decked out with clothes and shoes. When everyone has there rooms ready everyone gathers in the main room for a feast on the lingering humans. Hayley made herself scarce and went to wait in her room.

" Damon " Stefan says softly his mind clouding with thoughts of blood. Everyone in the room winced as they forgot about the ripper. Stefan moves towards a body and Damon holds his brother and the woman.

" Sarete fratello poco bene. Sono qui " Damon soothes and pulls the woman away so Stefan didn't kill her. He pushes the body away, Caroline smiles at the brother even if she has no idea what they just said. Damon grabs one that was trying to get away. He sinks his teeth in, growls coming out as he shifts his head to leave the worst mark he can. Rebekah watches as he keeps draining the corpse until it is empty.

" It means, You will be fine little brother. I am here " Kol says to Caroline dropping a man at his feet. He grabs the girl Damon shoved away from Stefan and sinks his teeth into her. She watches as he doesn't growl like an animal, but it still seems crueler. The way he moves his sharp teeth to slice the skin making his prey scream or whimper if they had been compelled not to. He fed almost the same as Damon. She realizes as Klaus finishes off the last girl Kol wasn't done. He was moving to the dead body his brother dropped a hungry look in his eyes. The other bodies weren't fully drained, well Damon's were he never wasted a good blood source, in fact Damon had the same expression Kol did as he smelled the other blood in the room.

" Damon?" Stefan asks as he watches his brother drop to his knees sinking his fangs into the only girl Caroline killed. Stefan kneels by his brother a confused expression on his face, it dawned on him. There was a reason Damon never took him hunting with him.

" Kol " Elijah says reaching towards his brother who moves onto the next. Caroline moves to Klaus. Damon stands and Stefan does with him.

" There are variations of vampires. Regular feeders, ones who hold onto humanity, Rippers, humanity off ( they are in bad spots usually ), and the most uncommon a wraith. " Klaus says watching his younger brother sit down shaking because he wanted more blood.

" A wraith isn't that like a soulless creature who feeds on souls ?" Caroline asks. Her eyes drift to Stefan who is in Damon's arms.

" Yes but for a vampire it means bottomless hunger and bloodlust. Kol is the very first of them, a wraith can kill hundreds and still be unsatisfied. " Klaus says. Kol looks up and Caroline smiles but he looks past her his fangs coming back out.

" Cammy dammit you need to leave " Klaus says.

" You told me to come at this time " she says and Kol is on her. Stefan rips Kol away his own fangs out and he growls.

" Kol " Rebekah says and her brother whirls around fangs retracting. Stefan makes Cammy leave and forget about tonight.

" What is the difference of a wraith and ripper? " Caroline asks.

" In this case of Kol, it is different. But in general a ripper and a wraith are only at their worst when in a feeding frenzy they won't stop. Wraith's are typically self destructive and easily offended. They are better at long term planning. They have a bunch of different modes. They love the most easily and the hardest making it easy for them to get attached. In terms of feeding a wraith will be fine unless they kill more than four people, then they loose themselves. They will be like Kol who has it very bad out of sorts and they can't have blood again or they won't stop feeding until the body is dry. Most vampires don't take everything from a human but a wraith will feed until there is nothing to feed on. A ripper looses all control they are reckless with no sense of consequence, usually their humanity is off. They can't control the bloodlust. It doesn't go away unless someone stops them. They can be satisfied after a few people " Klaus explains.

" Unique to have a Ripper and a Wraith in the same family " Elijah notes.

" It is even more rare to have a vampire be a bloody wraith outside of Kol's blood line " Rebekah adds.

" I am not a wraith " Damon argues.

" You are you don't kill as much because you know what it does to you. It makes you feel more alive. I hate it when I kill you don't. " Stefan argues.

" If you were wondering why Damon is stronger Bex that's why he's a wraith " Klaus says and his sister glares at him. " It gives you added strength " Klaus clarifies.

" And a horrible temper " Elijah says looking at his younger brother. Who was looking towards where Haley was.

" Kol " Klaus says grabbing his brother.

" I'm fine " Kol says through clenched teeth. His throat feels parched and having heard the conversation looks at Damon who has a mirrored expression on his face. Damon doesn't move and keeps an arm around Stefan.

" They need to be kept away from blood Damon for less time than Kol " Rebekah instructs. Kol moves towards where Haley is and the Original siblings move to get him. Kol doesn't fight back and they bring him to his room. Stefan leads Damon to his room deciding Damon probably had blood in his room.

" Buonanotte grande fratello ti amo " Stefan says softly lying next to his brother. * _Goodnight big brother I love you_

"Notte fratellino ti amo troppo " Damon replies. * _Night little brother I love you too._

After the brothers made up they started talking in Italian more and more. They started saying I love you at night and sleeping in the same bed more. Some would think it was a bit strange for them to suddenly be so close but they had gotten over Katherine and Elena the two things tearing them apart. Now they were acting human again, or at least the way they were with each other was human. As Stefan thinks back he can remember the days his brother looked worse for wear and would look so thirsty but refused to drink anything. He hears his brother fall asleep and then he grins when his brother rolls over pulling him closer.

" Stef " he murmers peacefully.

Kol's fangs were out as he smelt Haley walk by, she was being removed until he was better.

" I'm having your child. You have enemy's and you can't stop your little brother " Haley accuses with anger in her voice.

" My little brother has the weapons to put him down, and the weapon that can kill us with him. He is in full Wraith mode and would do anything for blood. Now you don't know anything about Kol but he is to be feared. Because I will not always be here to watch you and he can't have a taste of blood till he is back to normal or New Orleans's population will most definitely decline in great numbers " Klaus says.

" Fine control your brother " Haley demands storming out with Elijah.

" Are you alright?" Caroline asks slipping into his room.

" I will be " Kol says.

" I'm sorry your siblings forgot what it would do to you " Caroline says.

" Oh please if it doesn't affect Nik they wouldn't give a damn. It just gave them an excuse to keep me in a box " Kol scoffs.

" Don't be dramatic. Would sining help keep your mind off it ?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

" Normally but my throat is on fire you sing to me " he says a grin on his face. She shakes her head and look up the instrumental version of Sweet Little Something.

" _When I met you didn't know what to do_

 _I'm the kind of person you look through_

 _From two places words apart_

 _You're into boats and works of art_

 _But you're still tuggin' on my heart_ "

She starts as he grins pulling her arms so he can dance with her. As she sings he spins her around and for awhile the stupid thirst is gone. When she finishes he spins her close to him before letting go. He hadn't had a friend in a long time and it was nice.

" I am here to play baby sitter " Rebekah says hopping on his bed. She is in a beige romper that has black trim around the edges.

" Night Caroline " Kol says going next to his sister. He strips to his boxers and gets under the covers.

" If you try and get up I'll snap your neck " Rebekah says.

" Night little sister " Kol says and she glares before pulling the covers over her. She curls towards him so they sleep back touching back like when they were children.

Klaus knows he can't risk bringing in humans to do the clean up for him so he brings out the bodies and burns them in the backyard. He goes to make sure everyone is safe. He knows Elijah is staying with Haley at Marcel's place. He walks silently towards what he calls the Salvatore brother room. Even if it was technically Stefan's the two rarely were apart. He sees Damon with one arm over Stefan, all he sees is a big brother protecting the little. When he goes in Kol's room he sees the same thing. Rebekah is cuddled into Kol's back. The one place his little brother was not restless was sleep. Rebekah on the other hand was never peaceful unless she had Kol with her. He remembers when she used to sit by Kol's coffin and tell him stories.

Klaus remembers when his sister would be angry with Kol and would turn away from him instead of cuddling with him when they were children. But she would always end up either with her arms around Kol or the other way around.

He goes to Caroline's room and sees her lying awake on her new bed. She has on black pants with white polka dots and a white tank top on.

" Hey " she says softly and he walks into her room.

" Home sick?" He asks.

" A little I came here because of you. I'm going to do what I want now not what is best for anyone " Caroline says sitting up. She leans forward and kisses him. His arms snake around her waist pulling her close. He pulls away and she smiles at him. He grins and leans up for another kiss. She lies back and he keeps himself up with his arms while kissing her. He pulls away and lies beside her. It was unspoken that they both wanted to take it slow and she yawns curling into his side. He desides to just sleep with her peacefully tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the story hope you enjoy this chapter. Not too much drama there is some. More of an establishing chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Caroline wakes up in Klaus's arms and a large grin breaks over her face. She moves closer to him not willing to get up just yet. Rebekah wakes up when she feels Kol let go of her. She knows what is about to begin and hates this part. Kol's fangs come out and he starts shaking while smelling for blood.

" Nik " she shouts while grabbing her older brother. Klaus gets up and Caroline kisses him before he goes to deal with Kol. She goes to her new closet a smile on her face. She slips on a dark pink sweater and leggings with brown combat boots. She combs out her curly hair and puts on a little makeup. She picks up the new phone she bought with everyone in New Orleans contact info plus her mom's number.

" Blood in the town " Kol growls out. Pulling away from Rebekah. Klaus grabs his brother. He snaps Kol's neck lying his body down on the bed.

" Check on Damon " Klaus says and Rebekah leaves to go do so. First she speeds into her room and puts on black quarter sleeve dress with heels. She sees Damon still asleep with Stefan dressed and sitting by his older brother. She stays silent as she watches Stefan gently move from Damon's grasp and move his brothers hair back.

" Is he ok?" Rebekah asks as they leave the room.

" Yeah he stopped having his fangs come out last night. I imagine it moves quicker the younger a vampire you are " Stefan says.

" Yeah it gets worse every time Kol wakes up from one of his slumbers the aggression and bloodlust I mean. That is why Nik was so terrified when he saw Kol come into the room after he woke up. Kol hasn't forgiven us, Nik and Elijah are stupid to believe he has. He will play nice for awhile but my brother is going to get his revenge. I know it won't be pretty. I heard him talking to Katherine last night " Rebekah says as they move to the garden.

" Elijah is first I'm guessing " Stefan says shaking his head. Damon speeds next to them and Rebekah smiles at him.

" When do you think she'll be here?" Damon asks standing next them in a black button down with jeans and sneakers.

" Why do you ask?" Rebekah asks trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. Damon smirks picking up on it and kisses Bekah's cheek.

" Because, I want to drive a stake through her heart " Damon says his tone dangerously low.

" Damon " Stefan says in a warning tone.

" She deserves it after everything she did to us, he'll remember Emma how she moved to Vermont with Daniel just because. No she either made them moved or she " Damon says trailing off his voice tightening.

" Emma break your heart and run off with another man?" Rebekah asks.

" Well not quite she did break my heart but it wasn't of her own accord. " Damon says looking down.

" Daniel was my nephew she and him disappeared before Damon came back from the Civil war " Stefan says.

" I'm so sorry Damon " Rebekah says. " Kol knows what you are going through " She adds.

" After a hundred and seventy years I still miss them both. But the thing is she didn't compel me or Stefan. She compelled we are guessing the town to tell us what happened" Stefan says.

" Kol no " Klaus shouts and they all rush to the room. Katherine has delivered a teenager to Kol who has sunk his teeth into the girl.

" You made a mistake coming here Katerina " Klaus snarls grabbing the woman around the neck.

" Kol we had a deal " Katherine hisses out. The man in question raises his head. He snaps Klaus's neck.

" What is going on ?" Stefan demands while Rebekah tells Elijah what is going on.

" We made a deal. I bring him his blood and help him with his revenge. While he protects me from everyone and something else " she says with a suggestion dripping in her voice. Kol grins turning back to the girl and kills her.

" Emma, Daniel " Damon snarls and Katherine actually gulps in fear.

" I didn't kill either of them well. Emma did die when I turned her " Katherine says.

" Why, why would you turn her ?" Stefan asks.

" Your father killed Daniel I compelled everyone in the town to believe Daniel and Emma moved away. I loved Daniel he brought back a lot of my humanity. Your father I made him think Emma moved after she found out he killed Daniel. I didn't let him forget and he still treated you terribly knowing what he had done" Katherine says.

" Why did you turn Emma into a vampire ?" Damon demands.

" She tried to kill herself after Daniel died. There had been a letter I don't know if Stefan told you this. But it said you had gone missing. You came home a few weeks later. I had everyone in town on the story so there would be no questions. I hadn't intended to fall for you. I am friends with Emma. She stabbed herself that night. I fed her my blood but she died seconds later. " Katherine says and Damon advances.

" Am ?" He questions.

" Yeah she is in Brazil at the moment. She is good doesn't kill unless she needs to is a big fan of catch feed erase " Katherine says.

" Why didn't you look for them if you had heard they moved ?" Kol asks his own eyes misty.

" I completed him to think they were happy " Katherine says.

" I did become uncompelled but I never wanted to put them in danger so I convinced myself Katherine did it to protect me " Damon adds.

" I would give anything to see my Maria again " Kol says. Rebekah's heart lurches with jealousy that Damon also sees.

" Before she was my wife she was my best friend I want my best friend back " Damon says before kissing her. He pulls back when he hears the animalistic snarl erupted from Kol.

" Damon lets go " Stefan says lighting up at the chance of finding his sister in law.

" We going to Brazil ?" Caroline asks.

" Some of us will " Damon says and the three leave the room.

" Kol enough " Rebekah says watching her brother bite back into the dead girl.

" My second part of the deal " Katherine says.

" Patience not yet" Kol says. Klaus gasps and stands up.

" Why is she here ?" He demands. " More importantly actually why am I not killing her?" Klaus asks.

" I invited her " Kol says kissing her for affect. Katherine pulls back in surprise at first before leaning into it. It is over far too quickly for her liking. Something in her stirs that hadn't since the 1860s.

" Wait till Elijah finds out " Klaus taunts.

" That the idea Nik " Kol says grinning wolfishly.

" You and your bloody revenge " Rebekah says rolling her eyes.

" Don't think your off the hook little sister " Kol says when his fangs come back out against his will.

" More food is here " Kol says speeding downstairs.

"Wait " Rebekah calls speeding after him. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline meet them downstairs. Marcel is trying to keep a man away from Kol. Klaus and Rebekah grab their brother and hold his arms back.

" He is in full wraith mode why is there a human here ?" Rebekah asks. The man glares at Kol.

" I'm apart of the select group who know about you and I am here to explain the rules you must follow or we will hunt you down killing locals is one of them " he says glaring at Kol. " He will have to go he clearly can't control himself " the man adds as Kol's fangs come in and out of his gums.

" You really shouldn't of said that " Elijah says as he walks through the door towards his little brother. Kol seeming to have calmed down twists and pulls on Rebekah. She screams as Kol shatters her arm. Klaus loosens his grip to look at his sister and Kol shoves his brother backwards launching at the man. His fangs sink in and Katherine watches a flirty smile on her face. The man screams and every vampire goes to get Kol. Stefan catches the dead man the blood covering his hands.

" Fratellino resit è resit il sangue " Damon says and Stefan moves away wiping the blood from his hands. _( Little brother resit it resit the blood )_

" You don't know what you have just done " Marcel says while Kol sinks to the ground.

" Kol we do this for your own good. You become a shell of yourself when you feed like this please let us assist you " Elijah says.

" I'm sorry Llijah " Kol says.

" Katerina I was informed you were providing my little brother with blood I will have to ask you to stop " Elijah says. Katherine looks to Kol who nods in confirmation.

" Consider the second half your deal part of my second requirement, I'll keep you safe " Kol says and Elijah looks on in confusion.

" What is going on here ?" Elijah demands. Katherine gives a sly smile and kisses Kol. Kol has his eyes open and surveys his older brothers jealousy and smirks against Katherine's lips.

" Kol you do not know what you messing with she will have you under her spell soon " Elijah warns. Kol bursts out laughing and pulls from the woman in questions. Katherine hides her hurt perfectly.

" We have someone to find I believe " Stefan says.

" Ahh Nik who do you need to remain and hold down the fort with you ?" Kol asks leaning against a wall.

" Those not opposed to killing. Bekah, Kol, Katherine I need you here. I would have you Damon but I imagine you want to see your wife first " Klaus says and Rebekah pouts.

" Best friend hasn't been my wife in a century plus " Damon corrects. His voice is weak due to trying to keep back tears from the death of his son hitting him.

" Yes whatever Caroline, Damon, and Stefan you will go to Brazil and find her. Elijah you will protect Haley she can come home. I'm getting the feeling Kol can control it better than he lets on " Klaus accuses. Kol grins in response glaring at the awakening Marcel.

" Kol you are dead " he snarls and Kol laughs a maniacs laugh. He grabs a chair and speeds at Marcel. He runs in a circle and Marcel falls to the ground pieces off little woods splinters everywhere but his heart.

" Kol " Rebekah scolds rushing to her ex lover. Now it was Damon's turn to be jealous. He watches as she murmurs sweet things into Marcel's ear while also pulling them out softly.

" Can I please kill him Nik ?" Kol asks.

" We do not turn our backs on family " Elijah says. Elijah backs up when Kol whirls around.

" Is that why you kept me in a box for centuries at a time. You have no idea what it's like to wake up and wonder what country your in, what time period you are in, or how long you have before you are in that dreaded box. The only peace I ever had was Rebekah telling me stories of what had been going on. When I finally wake back up you of all people Bex try and dagger me. " Kol shouts. Katherine feeling the need to slip away starts to turn. Kol is suddenly in front of her two hands keeping her in place.

" No you don't get to go anywhere " Kol snarls pushing her over.

" Kol this isn't you " Rebekah says. Katherine hisses at Kol which earns her a powerful kick in the gut sending her into the stairwell.

" Little brother you need to calm down " Klaus says.

" Calm, I am calm. You know I can get so much angrier. Do you want to go into hiding for the next century because I will kill everyone in this town " Kol says. Everyone in the room knows it isn't a threat but a promise.

" Kol please this isn't going to help. They had their reasons sure they are a bit hypocritical but it is in the past. You have the daggers now they can't hurt you " Caroline says softly. Kol takes a deep breath before leaving the house. Stefan was looking up at Damon he knew Kol was about to go do something very destructive. Damon rarely had explosions it just made them worse every time he had them.

" You should find him he may just kill the town" Stefan says. Damon had been holding back tears ever since he heard about the death of his son. He was holding Stefan to him an arm around his stomach and Stefan could feel the unsteady breathing from being against his brothers chest.

" I'll call Emma so you don't have to leave she has a daylight ring. Actually your wedding ring she took out the enormous diamond and had a lapis lazuli stone placed instead " Katherine explains. " It's the least I can do seeing as you know your son " she says looking down she really did love Daniel.

" You do that " Stefan says and he can hear his brother's breathing even out.

" Blondie you go look for Kol he listens to you " Damon says.

" We all need to. " Rebekah says. Stefan and Damon speed off everyone knows they are sticking together. Caroline leaves right after them.

" Go look " Elijah says pointing to Katherine. She fixes her leather jacket the strapless sequined red top underneath and black jeans having shifted with being tossed around like a doll. She pulls up the leather on her boots and rushes off.

" Bekah go I'll take care of Marcel " Klaus says and she leaves in the other way Elijah not far behind. Damon and Stefan find Kol sitting in a dive bar with seven dead humans.

" Kol " Stefan says and the man looks up.

" What do you want? You wouldn't understand " Kol snaps.

" I do, Stefan here is the golden boy. My father's favorite, my mother's favorite, Katherine's favorite, Elena's favorite, your siblings favorite even. They don't get it being chose last really sucks. But I still love my brother and I know you love each and every one of your siblings. You still are a big brother to Rebekah even if she chooses Klaus over you time and time again. You respect Elijah most of the time because he is your older brother and you do things with Klaus for the same reasons. You and I are a lot alike we both lost our wives and our children too young " Damon says and Stefan stays behind his older brother.

" You are getting your wife back you never had to know they were dead " Kol says standing up in anger.

" No but I did have to stay in Mystic Falls ignore the fact that my wife and child possibly ran from the town, and worst of all I had to fall in love with Katherine I never got to mourn. I thought Daniel grew up was happy and now I'm finding out it isn't true. I have missed them for 170 years, now I get to see my wife again. You would do anything to see your wife you said so yourself maybe you can. Little Gilbert found a way to " Damon says. Kol sits back down on the ground shaking because he couldn't control the blood lust.

" Just come back with us " Stefan says softly he is pressed against Damon's back looking more like a child than he had in a century, hearing his brother say those things about him.

" Fine " Kol says looking defeated. Damon smiles at Kol and extends his hand. Kol takes it and Damon pulls him up. They rush home and Stefan tells everyone they found him.

" Snap my neck lock me in the basement until I get over this " Kol says. Stefan snaps his neck and Damon gets the chains they lock him to the wall and sit by him.

" Damon?" Rebekah calls.

" Downstairs " he calls back. She comes down and sighs brushing away the hair in Kol's face.

" Where was he?" Rebekah asks.

" Dive bar, seven dead " Stefan answers. Soon Kol wakes up and makes them all leave.

" Haley is coming back tonight " Klaus says.

" Emma will be here tomorrow morning she is on a plane doesn't know why she is coming " Katherine reports.

" Great more people " Rebekah says.

" Everybody needs to get some food " Elijah says.

" Stefan let's go " Damon says and the two brothers leave.

" What is up with them?" Katherine asks.

" They got over you " Caroline says leaving with Klaus.

" Katerina I do not know what deal you made with Kol but you are in danger you saw how he threw you like a doll " Elijah says.

" No I'm not going anywhere one of my best friends is coming " Katherine says leaving the house. Damon finishes off his person throwing their body in the dumpster while he watches Stefan feed.

" Marcel informed us about you. The Salvatore brothers. He said you were dangerous " a vampire says grabbing Stefan by the neck.

" I can't remember who's who but we will see depending on what happens next " the woman says. Damon snarls he launches himself at the vampire holding Stefan and rips out his heart with ease.

" So clearly you are Damon, my name is Lila " she blonde says.

" You really shouldn't have done that " Stefan says.

" Why I just wanted to meet you Marcel says your only a few decades younger than him but more dangerous than some of the Originals " Lila says.

" You should have taken his advice to heart " Damon says plunging his hand in her chest and ripping out her heart. He drops them and Stefan takes their daylight rings. Damon grabs his arm and they speed away.

" Hey Blondie " Damon says walking in.

" Damon " she says looking down at her phone. Stefan for the first time in days leaves his brothers side and goes to find Katherine.

" I'm sorry " Damon says.

" For?" Caroline asks confused.

" Using you as sex slave when you were human " Damon replies.

" Oh well why are you apologizing now?" Caroline asks.

" Well we all live in this crazy house as a sort of dysfunctional family and I don't want any drama from our past " Damon says.

" Accept your wife " Caroline teases.

" Hey I was under the impression she died centuries ago an old lady " Damon says.

" I am sorry about your son I don't know what it is like but I'm sure it sucks " Caroline says.

" It does and now you can't have a child which I'm also sorry about but only slightly. You are way better off now, you would have died without my blood, and I didn't technically kill you " Damon adds.

" Well Klaus gets a child now " Caroline says.

" How are you taking that ?" Damon asks.

" As well as can be expected I suppose " Caroline says and they sit on the couch.

" I'm glad you and Stefan made up. Watching you two is funny. " Caroline adds.

" How are we funny?" Damon asks putting his feet on the coffee table.

" He is always so broody and confident, with you he is a little kid again. They way he hovers near you and listens to you. I also think it is cute the way you talk to him in Italian and never let him out of your sight for long periods of time. If he moves your eyes move to him. I remember the first week you two were like this. Elena was trying to win one of you back. She complained it was like trying to win over a chick and the mother hen, you being the mother hen " Caroline says laughing.

" Well I guess I was like that when we were human I raised Stefan our mother died when he was 10 but even up till then I had done the raising being seven years his elder. After that it was like I was his father. Of course I did the big brotherly things like take beatings for him " Damon says and Caroline shakes her head.

" God I used to complain about my home life and I didn't have reason until you know my dad tortured me. But you and the Mikaelson's your lives sucked" Caroline says.

" They did not anymore, people like Elena think vampirism is a curse but it saved us from death, it made you a better person. Sure it has it's downs but now I get to have my brother always and forever " Damon says.

" I wish I had a sibling " Caroline says and Damon laughs.

" There a pain in the ass " Stefan says walking back in the room with Katherine and Haley.

" Especially younger ones " Damon says standing next to his brother. He wraps his arm around Stefan's shoulder and they leave the room.

* * *

Later that night 11:00:

Everyone settled down in the main room to play some games. Everyone was also in their pyjamas. All the boys with varying sleep shirts and boxers, except Elijah who had on sleep pants. Rebekah has on a blue and white striped silk tank top with matching shorts. Caroline put on a blue crop tank top with cherries all over it and matching high waisted shorts. Haley had on a green tank top with black sweats. Katherine has on a black lacy nightgown.

" Alright let's play never have I ever " Caroline says setting the shot glasses down. " It's simple if you have done it you take a drink if not you don't " Caroline says.

" I'll start" Caroline says. " Never have I ever been married " Caroline says. Kol and Damon clink glasses before downing the shot.

" Never have I ever slept with a Salvatore " Kol says. Rebekah and Caroline drink their shots.

" Never have I ever killed a family member " Rebekah says. Klaus, Damon, and Stefan drink their shots.

" Wait I thought Stefan was the family killer " Caroline says.

" No he only killed our father. I killed a nephew in the fifties and uncle Zach, and another one " Damon says.

" Back to the game, Never have I ever fallen for a Petrova Doppelganger " Stefan says. Klaus, Elijah, Damon, and Stefan all drink. Katherine smirks and moves closer to Kol so she is almost on his lap.

" You're a real bitch aren't you " Haley snaps at Katherine. The vampire in question hisses and moves to attack when Kol pulls her down with ease.

" Don't do that, the mutt is carrying my niece or nephew " Kol says. He was on close watch seeing as it took him a few hours to get his bloodlust under control. They were letting him be as they discovered he could snap the chains holding him.

" Well I think we should all go to bed I'll clean up " Klaus says. He speeds out of the room with everything. To the outside world they were all tough, unbeatable, monsters. In their home they were a dysfunctional family. Kol grabs Katherine's arm pulling her with him. Elijah looks on in jealousy and everyone knows what they are going to do. Damon and Stefan walk up with Rebekah. Damon gives a quick kiss to Rebekah before saying goodnight. Stefan had already fallen asleep. Damon smiles at his little brother and lies next to him. Rebekah goes to her bed and rolls around trying to get comfortable something she can't do without Kol. Caroline went and lied on Klaus's bed. She heard him walk into the room and felt him wrap his arms around her before she fell asleep.

* * *

9:00 a.m.

" Emma will be here in a half hour " Katherine shouts knowing it will wake everyone up. Kol glares at being woken up and speeds out of bed getting dressed. He grabs Katherine pulling her into the bathroom and he turns on the shower.

" Revenge isn't good enough if he thinks we are just messing with him, we have to act like we care about each other " Kol says.

" Right and the whole pulling me around like a toy has to stop " Katherine says.

" I don't think so get dressed " Kol says leaving the room. Klaus kisses Caroline and she climbs on his lap.

" I was surprised to see you here last night " Klaus says.

" Well I didn't want to be alone " Caroline says.

" We need to get ready for today " Klaus says. Caroline pecks him on the lips and speeds from the room. She pulls out an outfit, a white t-shirt, a baby blue skirt, and nude colored heels. She puts it on and goes down stairs grabbing a blood bag. Soon enough everyone is sitting and waiting in the main room. Katherine and Kol are shamelessly flirting while Damon was holding Rebekah's hand Stefan on his other side.

" Katherine what is this all- Damon?" A woman asks coming into view.

* * *

Sort of cliffhanger, next chapter we meet Emma. I'm making side stories for Maria and Emma Kate so if you want to know the past of these woman wait for those coming soon. In the meantime please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

" Emma " Damon breathes out. He wraps his arm around Stefan, the only thing keeping him from falling at this point. She speeds forward and engulfs both brothers into a bone crushing hug.

" How are you still alive oh I know that your vampires " Emma rambles and the three laugh.

" How did I not know you were alive " Damon asks smiling at his wife. She is wearing a white shirt underneath a black blazer, she has on pink jeans and white flats. Her Strawberry blonde hair is in a braid and she looks so similar to the last time they saw each other but so different.

" I've missed you so much Damon. You too Stefan. I assume you know what happened to Daniel " Emma says.

" We do. Erm right this is the original family " Damon introduces .

" Hello Mrs. Salvatore I am Elijah and these are my younger siblings " he politely says smiling.

" Right 'Lijah is sort of bore my name is Kol Mikaelson. That's my little sister Rebekah, Damon's girlfriend " Kol cuts in.

" Hi " Rebekah mutters hesitantly even if she is an original she is a bit scared.

" Oh your fine you don't think I would have wanted Damon to move on, or that I hadn't ?" Emma asks.

" Of course not " Damon replies kissing Rebekah softly.

" I'm Klaus " he says smiling at the pretty strawberry blonde. Caroline takes his hand.

" I'm Caroline " she says extending her other hand and Emma shakes it. Katherine is trying but failing to hide slightly behind Kol.

" Klaus the hybrid, Caroline you look like a Forbes I used to know. Any relation to Peter Forbes a founding family member ?" Emma asks and Damon's smirk falls he hadn't thought about who Caroline was related to.

" Uh yeah he is like my great-great-great-great grandfather " Caroline reveals raising an eyebrow.

" Well you are apparently like my niece four times removed, Peter was my little brother " Emma says in disbelief.

" Wait you and Damon are married which makes him like my uncle four times removed, and I slept with him " Caroline pieces and Damon looks at the ground.

" Damon you didn't put two and two together ?" Emma asks.

" No I forgot you were a Forbes, I just never thought about it " Damon admits.

" Right and Katherine you failed to mention for 150 years that my husband was still alive and so was my brother in law "Emma snaps turning to the Doppelganger.

" Slipped my mind " Katherine replies flippantly.

" Just like it did to inform Damon what happened to his only child?" Emma asks.

" I didn't see him for nearly two centuries after I left him " Katherine defends.

" You're going to explain to me exactly what you did to him " Emma commands sharply and Katherine nods they leave the room.

" You alright mate?" Klaus asks Damon.

" Yeah I just it isn't the same I haven't seen her in years she isn't the way I remember her " Damon admits.

" It couldn't be she moved on you thought she lived a full life you both moved past each other " Kol explains.

" Yeah " Damon whispers guilt over taking him.

" Hello Hayley " Elijah greets as she walks in a half smile on her face.

" Hi Elijah " she replies.

" You two disgust me " Kol teases leaning against the wall.

" Yes and you are sleeping with a horrible person " Haley snaps. Kol snarls at her.

" If you didn't have my brothers child in you, you would be begging for death " Kol threatens. Stefan's throat starts to burn with hunger as he smells the blood. Damon embracing his abilities in full now senses his brothers distress.

" You are going to learn control in the best way. A breathing blood bag " Damon informs Stefan pulling his brother along.

" Damon you said you were sorry to be and now your urging your brother to do the same thing?" Caroline demands.

" I'm sorry yes but because I like you, your my friend now. This is the natural order of things, it's fun if your weren't with Klaus you could try it too. Come with us it can be a party. " Damon calls behind him and Caroline runs after them.

* * *

" Alright Stef pick " Damon instructs.

" Damon they are people " Stefan growls.

" e non ci, prendiamo ( And we are not, pick ) " Damon says in the tone he did when Stefan was a child and being difficult.

" Si Fratello ( Yes Brother )" Stefan replies looking around. He spots a woman throwing darts with a man who spikes her drink. She had a bob cut with bright, dark red hair. Her eyes are big and grey, she is pale and tall with a thin build. She is wearing high waisted black shorts. Her shirt is white with quarter length sleeves, a cut that goes down the middle and rest above her belly button, her breasts tastefully covered and Stefan smiles at the sight of her.

" What is it with you two and Italian ?" Caroline asks.

" It's our native language " Damon explains. " Compel away the man " Damon instructs Stefan to do.

" Hey you need to leave " Stefan compels to the man who nods and walks away.

" Hey " the woman snaps.

" He spiked your drink " Stefan explains.

" oh well than thanks, how did you get him to leave?" she asks.

" Forget about it " Stefan compels. " Your name?" He asks.

" Riley Douglas " she replies.

" Stefan Salvatore " he says.

" Told you Care " Damon teases.

" Oh I'm Care now?" she asks.

" I told you we are friends. " Damon says and she smiles.

" Do you miss Ric?" Caroline asks.

" I visit his grave sometimes " Damon admits.

" That's good I talked to Bonnie she is ready to leave Mystic Falls " Caroline reveals.

" It's a poisonous place, takes your innocence violates it, fills you with darkness. It spits you out ten times worse than when you went it " Damon spits out in disgust.

" Look he is already feeding " Caroline says changing the dark topic, looking at them.

" A scarf dammit I forgot. Will you be a dear and get one? I have to watch my baby brother " Damon pleads. Caroline nods and walks off to get one.

" Stef " Damon says and his brother pulls away holding Riley to his chest. Caroline comes back with a cotton, black, thin scarf and hands it to Stefan.

" Riley put this on do not take it off no matter what, you understand? " Stefan asks. He ties it around her neck hiding her wound.

" I understand. Who are they?" Riley asks.

" My older brother Damon and my good friend Caroline " Stefan explains.

" Hi " she greets leaning into Stefan.

" Your coming home with us " Stefan compels holding her hand.

" Good job Stef your first successful walking blood bag " Damon praises in a teasing tone but Caroline and Stefan could hear his pride behind it.

" But Damon that means you have to sleep in your actual room " Caroline taunts and he pouts. His phone goes off and he looks at his frown becoming real.

" Emma left I got a text from Katherine she didn't want to be around knowing I fell for her. She I will probably see each other in a few decades we may meet up " Damon reads, hidden tears in his voice.

" I'm sure you can be with Bekah now, or if you wanted to get laid one of the girls here " Caroline says softly.

" No not Rebekah yet I want something real with her. One of these girls will have to do " Damon says emotions running through him, he smirks grabbing a brunette and leaving.

" Maybe I should " Stefan starts.

" No you know what Damon wants from you, you need to do this keep her as long as you can don't get attached. And treat her better than Damon treated me " Caroline commands cutting him off.

" Ok " Stefan relents a little sad that Emma would just take off after a century and a half away from her husband. She was different now and they were too.

" Let's go " Caroline says pulling Stefan's arm. The three go back to the mansion to find Kol shouting at Elijah.

* * *

" Stop trying to control me " Kol snarls.

" Then who will this is exactly why... " Elijah starts.

" You put me in a box I really think you need to understand what it is like to lose centuries of your life " Kol interrupts. His temper was off the charts these days because the wraith side wants to come out.

" You wouldn't dare " Elijah snarls and Kol lets out a growl.

" You don't get it " Kol roars and Stefan walks upstairs with Riley quickly assuring her she was safe. The rest of the family goes down and Katherine moves to calm Kol.

" Katerina leave it " Elijah snaps shoving her away.

" It's Katherine have you not noticed, or is your head too far up your ass. We all know it's fake you pretend to be a gentleman so when you kill it somehow seems justified. You only fall at Katherine's feet because you are trying to re-create what you had with that whore, Tatia " Kol bites out grabbing Katherine's wrist. He softly pulls her behind him nothing like his usual roughness.

" Enough Kol " Elijah demands.

" Why because you know I'm right?" Kol asks. " I slept with that slut the day I beat father at a sword fight. It was too easy seeing as she was throwing herself at me every moment your back was turned " Kol mocks. Elijah snarls and jumps at Kol who moves, Elijah in turn grabs Katherine.

" Now Elijah this is no way to charm a lady " Katherine teases moving to the left so Kol can get Elijah off her. He shoves his brother away and holds Katherine to his chest. He lets her go and advances on his brother.

" Do not touch her ever again " Kol grounds out each word slowly possesiveness in his eyes. Elijah launches himself at Kol, all control gone. He pins Kol to the wall who just laughs in return. Kol in a flash is gone and returns something in his jacket.

" Tatia would never sleep with you, you were a boy " Elijah argues trying to convince himself.

" A very handsome boy who had just not only bested Mikael in a duel but humiliated him in public " Kol reponds.

" Kol enough of your lies " Elijah says a plea in his voice he didn't want to hear this.

" Oh they aren't lies " Kol assures him, he proves it by grabbing Elijah's head he shows Elijah images of him and Tatia together.

" I'm going to kill you " Elijah growls out.

" Then do it already " Kol instructs watching his older brother as he hands the stake out.

" Rebekah, Klaus quick Kol it going to get himself killed " Katherine shouts fear in her voice. The two speed into the room seeing Kol urge Elijah to kill him.

" Kol " Rebekah says in the same tone she did when he held it against her.

" Go on, I mean I will always have that night. She was rather bad at it but of course you have the memory of when you killed her " Kol taunts.

" I didn't kill her " Elijah growls holding the stake down.

" You did, you brought her in to be healed she was already dead. Mikael was demanding Nik's werewolf side be repressed. I provided the spell already angry enough for being excluded my entire life. Then days later my daughter was dead and so was Esther. You killed Esther Nik, did you kill Cathy?" Kol asks shifting his focus away from Elijah.

" I would never lay a hand on her and you know this " Klaus says.

" Maybe you did Rebekah, I mean you wanted a child so badly were you jealous I had one?" Kol asks.

" Kol enough of these ridiculous claims. Not one of us harmed Cathleen " Elijah informs him.

" Enough out of you Elijah " Kol demands and Elijah advances pointing the stake at Kol. Kol presses it to his heart smirking.

" Kol stop this " Klaus deadpans done with his little brothers dramatics. " You don't want to die not at your brothers hand " Klaus says a little scared that Kol would press the stake into his heart.

" Do you have it in you Elijah?" Kol asks putting emphasis on the E.

" Kol I will not hurt you " Elijah says and Kol rips the stake from him. " I will no longer put up with this behavior though, maybe you could talk to someone even a compelled human, you are not healthy " Elijah pleads. Kol rams the stake into Elijah's stomach and pulls it out again.

" No- no I'm not " he admits watching his brother fall over and gasp in pain. Kol disappears with Katherine and Haley moves to help Elijah.

" You should've stopped him when you had the chance " Haley reprimands Elijah, earning hisses from all around.

" You don't understand family because you don't have one but you don't turn your back on family " Klaus explains helping Elijah up.

" Well Kol just did he almost killed you Elijah " Hayley protests.

" If he had wanted him dead he would be dead " Klaus growls.

" Why are you so scared of your little brother?" Haley asks.

" Some of us here can die easily " Caroline points out.

" And trust me if he was angry enough he would forget all about the baby and snap your neck " Elijah says and Klaus scowls but he knows it's true his brother was truly unstable.

" He wouldn't " Haley says not too sure.

" He is a wraith when they are angry nothing means anything to them. Damon killed two of his nephews, and his pregnant niece in-law" Stefan says from the top of the stairs. Riley had fallen asleep and he was bored.

" Oh my god " Caroline gasps.

" It's fine I saved the child but I'd rather Damon never find out " Stefan intructs. " She is living a perfect life " he adds. Caroline raises an eyebrow, Stefan keep something from his big brother.

" Well then I guess a wraith will do anything they want when angered " Elijah says.

" You need to back off Elijah every time you try and control him he gets a little crazier. He went off the edge a few weeks ago and almost killed me, your not even his favorite brother. Nik is his favorite brother by default, he loathed Finn and can't stand you. Just back off " Rebekah demands angrily.

" No he needs to know people care he can't just run around doing whatever he wants " Elijah argues defending his actions.

" He doesn't hurt people unless you tell him not to. He just wants attention why do you think he hated being in a coffin. I talked to him he doesn't even want revenge anymore he just wants an apology from you and Nik " Caroline shouts at Elijah. Klaus smiles she hadn't called him Nik before.

" You probably put Katherine in danger you saw how he left with her " Klaus inputs adding fuel to the fire.

" Nik " Caroline warns.

" Elijah maybe you and Haley should get out for a while " Rebekah suggests.

" I will not let Kol ruin what we have here I will find the daggers " Elijah decides.

" There not in the house I tore it apart and the stake he never misplaces. He knows where I have stashed all my ash no doubt and he will dagger you " Klaus warns.

" We need to find him " Elijah says.

" No just leave it for now please Elijah don't push it " Rebekah pleads and Elijah sighs. He and Haley leave the main room and Klaus makes his way to Caroline.

" Nik?" he asks and she blushes.

" Well Klaus is something I called you when I hated you and I don't hate you anymore so I thought I'd call you Nik " she explains.

" I love the way it sounds coming out of your mouth love " he admits catching her lips in a searing kiss. They speed up to Klaus's room and she goes to pull off his shirt.

" You sure?" he asks.

" Yes " she breaths out kissing his jaw line.

* * *

" Kol where are we going?" Katherine asks holding his hand. The sun was rising and they had just killed two men in a bar fight and were very much awake.

" To find a little witch " Kol replies walking towards the church.

" The Harvest girl?" Katherine asks and Kol raises an eyebrow.

" I didn't run from your brother for five centuries by being in the dark about important things " Katherine says.

" Uh uh " Kol says walking into the church with her.

" Thank you though you convinced Klaus to get over hating me " Katherine says.

" Yeah I threatened to kill him " Kol says.

" No you didn't " Katherine says and he rolls his eyes.

" No your right I asked him to lay off. I was a bit surprised when he agreed. Probably didn't want any revenge from me, but I already gave that up " Kol says.

" Then why am I still around?" Katherine asks as they look around.

" I like you " he says turning the catching a stake that was about to hit her.

" Who are you?" Davina asks coming out of the shadows.

" Kol Mikaelson " he says.

" Katherine Pierce " she says glaring at the girl.

" Davina Claire why are you here?" she asks.

" I heard your a powerful witch, before I was a vampire I was a very powerful warlock " Kol says.

" Your an original they weren't witches " Davina argues.

" Your right my siblings were very much normal, I on the other hand was magically gifted " Kol says. " My mother Esther known as the first witch, though she really isn't, was extremely powerful and she still took tips from the things I learned " Kol boasts.

" I've heard of you too Katherine, Marcel warned me that you were dangerous I don't see why seeing as I almost killed you " Davina sneers.

" Key word, almost " Katherine says rushing forward and grabbing Davina by the throat. Davina gives her an aneurysm and Kol throws the stake into Davina's leg.

" Enough " he commands being the oldest vampire in the room, he rarely used a commanding voice and took on Original rights.

" No I don't have to listen to you I'm on vervain " Davina snaps.

" I'm an Original darling you don't think I can compel through vervain?" Kol asks.

" Just leave me alone " she cries shaking the church. Kol picks Katherine up by the arm and when the windows break Kol runs out of the church with Katherine.

" You can't compel through vervain " Katherine says.

" She didn't know that " Kol points out. " Harvest girl has so much raw power " Kol says a longing for his magic growing.

" Let's hunt " Kol suggests.

" I have a better way for you to use your rage " Katherine says disappearing. Kol looks around and follows her scent finding he isn't angry she is making him chase her. She leads him to a nunnery. She comes out with a woman dressed like a nun from centuries ago.

" Ohh I see. What's your name darling?" Kol asks.

" Sabrina " she replies quietly.

" Come on let's go find a hotel " Katherine says. She drags Sabrina with them and they sneak into a hotel room. Kol kills the couple and stashes their bodies into a closet.

" This'll be fun. Sabrina darling why don't you take off all those silly layers " Kol compels. Katherine gives a sly smile as Sabrina discards her head dress revealing long brown hair. Lighter than Katherine's and straight. Her bright hazel eyes look more like ambers cut from stone.

" How old are you?" Katherine asks.

" 27 " she replies.

" How long have you been in that dreadful monastery ?" Kol asks.

" I was left there as a babe " Sabrina replies looking down at her bare feet.

" Poor thing " Katherine says dragging her fangs along Sabrina's neck. She kisses it softly before sinking her teeth in. " Next time I want a boy " Katherine tells Kol before pulling him to them.

* * *

Damon looks over at the sleeping girl, Ashley. Bites marks littered her body and so did newly formed bruises. She opened her eyes and she whimpered as she had been compelled not to scream.

" How could Emma have possibly just left, she couldn't be jealous I hadn't even stopped hating Katherine till a few days ago. I know Stefan would be upset too and I wonder how he fared with that Riley girl " Damon rants as Ashley grabs the short little red dress she had from last night. " Stefan my little brother I love him more than everything in this world. " Damon says.

" Why don't you go to him I'm sure Riley isn't better company than you " Ashley says zipping her dress and he looks at her.

" This won't do I can see almost every bite mark and bruise " Damon says.

" Is your brother doing this to Riley?" Ashley asks.

" No he is nicer " Damon replies pushing her on the bed. He bites her leg and drinks his hands grasping her waist bruises forming already.

" Are you going to kill me " Ashley asks.

" It would be easier. Do you have family ?" he asks.

" Yeah my father he owns half the hotels in New Orleans" Ashley replies.

" So you would be missed you just bought yourself a ticket to life " Damon sighs. He sinks his teeth back into her before looking up at her.

" I'm going to heal you and compel you to forget me " Damon says.

" Thanks " she says mutters. He bites his wrist and forces it into her mouth. She drinks and then he pulls away when her bite marks fade.

" You are going to forget you ever met me. Last night you stayed at a hotel because you were drunk. You never saw me " Damon compels.

" Never saw you " she says getting up and walking out. He gets dressed and speeds himself to the mansion. Riley walks by him and smiles.

" Hey brother " Stefan says.

" Hey Stef good job on not taking off her head " Damon says meeting him.

" Did the brunette making it out alive?" Stefan asks.

" Yeah I healed her and compelled her to forget " Damon says chipperly.

" You missed another Elijah and Kol fight " Stefan says and Damon follows him up the bedroom.

" I missed you, but I'm sure Kol is out killing people " Damon says brushing right over the I missed you. It had only been a few hours and he had missed Stefan. More than any other time he had left Stefan.

" No Katherine is with him so I'm sure she kept him from doing something too self destructive and Damon, Mi sei mancato troppo grande fratello" Stefan says opening his shades. ( I missed you too big brother )

" How did you forgive me?" Damon asks.

" For what?" Stefan questions.

" Leaving you time and time again, I was gone for a few hours and I couldn't bear the separation " Damon says.

" I guess I got over it we put everything behind us. I missed you just as much, I didn't want to ruin our brother relationship by being angry. Risking ... " Stefan says trailing off.

" That I leave. I won't I promise Fratellino I need you about as much as I need blood at this point " Damon explains pulling him into a hug.

" I love you " Stefan says.

" I love you too brother " Damon says and they don't let go of each other for a good two minutes after that. Both are content to stay in each other's arms protecting each other from the world. Everyone in the large family was exhausted and scattered they really needed a family night.

* * *

" So Sabrina should we return you an ashamed nun or kill you?" Kol asks as Katherine trails kisses up his chest.

" You've ruined me I'm never supposed to marry and I've slept with a man and a woman outside of wedlock " Sabrina cries.

" I think we should return her " Katherine smiling slyly at the woman.

" I love it when your cruel " Kol says kissing her. He pulls away and shifts his attention to Sabrina. He trails kisses up her legs.

" Just let me go " Sabrina begs.

" Alright " Kol says sighing.

" you're going to go back to the monastery, you aren't going to remember either of us. You are going to say you were taken advantage off and didn't have a choice run along now " Kol says and she grabs her dress running.

" Now that your fine with revenge what do you want?" Katherine asks.

" An apology from Nik and Lijah for Bex and I " Kol answers grabbing jeans.

" Are you going to keep me around?" Katherine asks.

" Your free to go where you want. The Salvatore's aren't plotting your demise they have actually forgiven you, they made up. Nik pardoned you, I'd like you to stay but not because you want Elijah to be unhappy or the Slavatores in your own revenge. I want you to stay only if you want to be with me " Kol says turning around to face her.

" I think I'll stay I've been running and ruining lives for far too long " Katherine says beaming at him.

" I like your real smile " Kol says giving one of his back. It isn't a grin or smirk but a shy smile that gives him a look of a boy and not an original. He stands up and kisses her softly. She does the same standing with him and his hands hold her bare hips to him.

" I like yours to " Katherine says and their foreheads rest together.

" I need to make up with Lijah it's just I get so angry and I can't control it " Kol says pulling on his shirt.

" It's your bloodlust and actual lust. A few times with me doesn't make up centuries in a box with nothing but your sisters stories " Katherine explains.

" Well come on we are going back " Kol says and they speed back. Kol sees Elijah walking down the stairs with a suit case. He speeds past him and grabs the suitcase unpacking in Elijah's room the way it was.

" How do you know how my room was?" Elijah asks.

" So if you try and hide anything I'll know if something is different " Kol replies with a shrug.

" Next question why did you unpack my bag?" Elijah asks.

" Because you aren't going anywhere Lijah. I'm sorry I snapped at you Katherine is going to be helping me reign in my anger. And Iloveyou " Kol apologizes, whispering the last part quickly.

" Me too Kol " Elijah replies smiling at his youngest brother. Kol nods walking from the room and kisses Katherine.

" You were right I do feel better " Kol says as they walk downstairs. Elijah shakes his head Katerina was doing some good for his wildest brother.

" Nik " Kol calls cheerfully as he sees his older brother sitting with Caroline.

" Yes little brother " Klaus asks.

" I wanted to apologize I'm over the whole coffin thing " Kol says taking Katherine's hand subconsciously.

" I'm sorry about it for what it's worth. I didn't want to be with out you all when Mikael was chasing us " Klaus reveals.

" It's in the past " Kol says sitting on the chair next to the couch. Katherine sits on his lap.

" You know your brother wasn't always so gentlemanly. When I met him he was trying to take Elena, he beheaded Rose's friend. Then he tried to kill Stefan so I staked him at the time I thought it would kill him, but the return of Klaus dulled him right down " Damon says coming down the stairs with Stefan.

" I think we need to have a bonding night learn about each other I mean we are all kind of family now " Caroline suggests. Elijah and Rebekah come downstairs as well. Damon and Stefan sit on the couch and Rebekah sits on Damon's lap.

" Alright lets start easy who and how did everyone get turned ? I'll start" Caroline starts. " Damon's blood saved me from dying from a car crash. Katherine smothered me with a pillow " Caroline says and Katherine grins sheepishly.

" We all turned by drinking Tatia's blood and our father stabbed us " Klaus explains.

" Well I was fed Rose's blood after I stabbed myself with a knife to get away from Klaus. Then I hung myself " Katherine admits. Damon looks down at the mention of Rose.

" Katherine fed us her blood and when we tried to save her our father shot and killed us both " Damon adds.

" Did Jules suffer when you killed her?" Stefan asks knowing what his older brother was thinking.

" No it was rather quick " Klaus replies and Damon scowls.

" Rose deserved better " Damon growls and Rebekah rubs his arm.

" You from what I understand she wouldn't of been in that position if Elijah hadn't been chasing them " Klaus says.

" Damon would've been dead otherwise I thank her. He brought out his humanity like Elena never could " Stefan says smiling at his brother.

" Did you love her?" Rebekah asks.

" I could've " Damon replies.

" When I teamed up with you to kill Niklaus you told us to go to hell because you did not believe I would remain true to my word, why?" Elijah asks.

" He's your little brother. No matter how many times in the past I threatened Stefan or how angry I got with him I couldn't hate him or kill him, not ever " Damon replies.

" Stefan assumed it was because you were angry with him " Elijah replies.

" I was but I knew when it came to the final moment even if he hadn't promised your family back you couldn't of killed him, like Klaus couldn't kill Kol after all those years. How enraged he was to learn Elena and Jeremy planned to kill his little brother" Damon answers.

" I can't believe you thought Nik would kill you " Rebekah says.

" Well if you hadn't noticed I was a bit out of it you know almost killing you and all. I am sorry Bekah " Kol responds.

" I forgive you " she replies softly. Katherine shifts so she can watch Kol's face and he moves without realizing to make it easier for her. Damon smirks knowing those two were in love.

" It's been a long day and I'm tired sorry about Emma leaving she just. I'm sorry " Katherine says to Damon.

" I know you are, tomorrow I want stories about my son in the last few weeks " Damon tells her kissing her cheek before he and Stefan go upstairs. Klaus and Caroline speed upstairs followed by Rebekah and Elijah.

Katherine and Kol go into his bed and he falls back onto it Katherine sitting beside him. He kisses her and moves down to her neck his fangs dragging over her skin. He looks up and her and she nods so he sinks his fangs in. It is cold and tastes of death, while at the same time sweet and thick like syrup not as thin as human blood. The older you are the colder, thicker, and sweeter your blood became.

She loves the way his blood tastes, Elijah had never been willing to let her drink. He pushes her down and smashes his lips to hers.

* * *

Another chapter comes to a close. I'm so bad with updating I'm sorry.


End file.
